


Alpha Myers

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Michael Myers breaks into a house that is holding an omega hostage. Smutty smut smut, blah blah blah.





	Alpha Myers

You whimpered in agony. You could feel the heat starting to creep up on you again, and given that your captors were all betas, you knew they wouldn’t understand the pain you were in. An alpha would respond to your sounds instinctively, but a beta was totally clueless. Not that you were complaining too much, you knew if the betas had even a shadow of an inkling of how much pain you were in, they would use it (you) to their advantage. You really didn’t want to be bonded to some strange alpha, but your body wasn’t with the program. It instinctively screamed for an alpha to mate with, especially since you had been on heat suppressants since you could remember. It was common for omegas’ parents to do so, but it made the omega parts more aggressive when the suppressants wore off.

 

You had taken your pills religiously, even after moving out, scared of what an alpha would demand of you. Yet now, you were in terrible, terrible pain and you couldn’t focus on escape. 

 

You were in the basement of a house, with only a single naked bulb to illuminate the space. You didn’t know what house, or even what city you were in, and you were scared of what the betas would do to you once they found out about your dynamic. 

 

Sounds came from above. Sounds you were all too familiar with. Screams, demands of “who are you, why are you doing this?”, more screams, gunshots, then the worst- silence. You knew whoever had broken in wasn’t likely to be friendly, given that they were alone and still stomping around. If they were here to save you, they would have done so already. So, you were stuck. You wondered if the stranger would leave without finding you, leaving you to starve. You knew that would be a far kinder fate than what would happen if the stranger did find you, so you tried to hold back your whimpers, tried not to make a sound, tried not to be discovered.

 

But it seemed that the gods that ruled over omegas weren’t smiling on you today. The stomping footsteps got closer and closer to the basement door, and suddenly, the knob rattled. The door opened, and you were looking into the masked face of the most notorious killer in Haddonfield, Michael fucking Myers. There was no way this scenario could possibly get worse.

 

A breeze, coming from above, shifted behind Michael, blowing his scent up your nostrils. Michael Myers was an alpha?! 

 

Dimly, in that heat-wrapped brain of yours, you realized you were screwed.

 

Michael didn’t move. After a pause, he tilted his head, studying you. Heat raged even harder through your form at the scent of an alpha, and you felt slick leak out between your thighs. You gasped a little at the sensation. Michael’s head did a reverse tilt. Still, he didn’t move.

 

“Al-alpha?” you asked tentatively.

Something in Michael seemed to tense. 

 

Heat made that little warning sign seem irrelevant.

 

“Please, alpha?” You begged, no longer totally in your right mind. Alpha was standing there. Was the alpha displeased with you, were you not doing enough to ensnare him?

 

But at your words, Michael Myers snapped.

 

Stalking forward, he cut the ties on your legs and roughly cut the fabric of your jeans and your panties, nicking you in the process. Then, he was taking two fingers and shoving them down your throat.

 

You obeyed the silent command and began to suck, getting those delightfully large (and bloody) fingers wet for Alpha. When Myers had had enough, he yanked his fingers out and started tracing your profusely leaking hole. You whined and canted your hips up, seeking friction. A hand shot out, gripping you by the neck and forcing your head down against the concrete floor. Your face contorted. You wanted the alpha in front of you so badly, but he seemed content to trace your slippery folds with his other hand, sometimes gentle, sometimes rough, and between the pleasure and the heat, you were losing what was left of your sanity.

 

After the better part of an hour, when tear stains flowed down your face, and slick was now a deep puddle underneath your body, did Michael force his fingers inside your body. It was rough, but it wasn’t nearly enough, either. You bucked and writhed, unable to help yourself, and Michael was forced to straddle you to stop you from moving. A moan built up underneath his hand around your throat, and he softened his grip enough to allow it to escape, to fill the room. 

 

Another hour passed, and your head was swimming before Michael finally gave in and pulled his fingers out. You still hadn’t been permitted to come, and you were crying again, this time in earnest. Michael’s blunt head finally, finally snagged against your entrance, and you whined, needing that part of him inside you, but also oversensitive. 

 

Michael thrust into you without warning, or any trace of gentleness. He was huge, and hit every spot inside you that made you see stars, but it wasn’t enough. His hand slipped from your throat to grip your hips hard enough to leave bruises.

 

You gasped and started to beg. “Alpha, alpha, please let me cum, give me your cum, I need to cum, please alpha!!!” Michael grunted, and thrust into you harder and faster. You cried out, still aching from his teasing earlier, and Michael, still keeping up the brutal, punishing pace, put his hand back around your neck. With the other, he began to tease at your folds again, with were severely distended from taking his cock.

 

Michael squeezed your throat once, twice, and then you were both cumming. Despite having cum, Michael kept his hand around your throat until blackness encroached into your vision, and sucked you under. 

 

You thought you could feel a rumble beneath you, but you were still pretty out of it, so you just snuggled deeper into the seat underneath you and fell back asleep.

 

When you woke the second time, you were in a twin sized bed, and Michael was looming over you, watching you with his head tilted. You couldn’t move even if you wanted to, so you just breathed, staring Myers- your alpha, your brain corrected- in his mismatched eyes. 

 

You were surprised that he hadn’t killed you yet, but still, you were too weak to move. Your body, however, had other plans. You felt the tell-tale signs of your heat returning, and you groaned. At the sound, Michael straddled you. You could hear his harsh breath. His eyes never leaving yours, his hands went towards you. One wrapped itself around your throat, the other went toward your mouth. Obediently, you opened right up. 

 

Michael smirked beneath his mask, and growled, for the first time in years, a single word. 

 

“Mine.”


End file.
